masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos
Thanatos(タナトス) is one of the four Goddess of Deus Ex Machina and also its leader and the strongest of them all. This makes her the main antagonist of the Deus Ex Machina Saga. After being defeated by Hida Kizuna, her consciousness was transfer into the body of Hida Nayuta, becoming Hida Setsuna. Appearance Thanatos has golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a well-endowed body and is considered to be overwhelmingly beautiful, like a work of art. Personality Thanatos has a very complicated personality. Despite being a creator of both Lemuria and Atlantis, she views them as a mere experiment as well as her residents and has no problem sacrificing them for her goal. Despite restoring Genesis was for a surprise her and to her followers, she still views all as a failure and destroys them along with Atlantis in the process. Thanatos is also melancholic as she can't understand the feelings of others either from other Machine gods or humans which is seen when she kills Kizuna and was unable to understand him and others' sadness and their anger on her. Despite that, Thanatos also has emotion as she was surprised by Kizuna's power and later shown even fear after he manages to injure her. Background Unlike the other members of Deus Ex Machina, Thanatos wasn't born in a mortal skin. She was a computer program to self evolve by her creators (implied to be human researchers). Her ultimate goal is to reach perfection, establish the laws of the universe and be the foundation of order. However, upon reaching that state, which is a Machine God, she no longer remembered how and why she was created. Thus began her endless search for her purpose which eventually led to her fateful encounter to Osiris, the first being closest to her existence and together they formed the Deus Ex Machina with different goals, Osiris, to revive her family and planet and Thanatos to find the purpose behind her existence. Along the course of the goddesses' pursuits, they created several worlds including Atlantis and Lemuria. Plot 'Vatlantis Arc' The following defeat of Nayuta, the Deus Ex Machina have descended from the skies and meet Kizuna and his allies who are perplexed to see their arrival. Thanatos the first to reply to Kizuna's question by claiming all four of them, including herself, are Goddesses that shocks nearly everyone. While being told about Kizuna to be "responsible" for this sudden change, Thanatos deems such event that resulting the resonance of Core from another world to be beyond their expectations while aiming at the destroyed Genesis which she suspects that Vatlantis was attempting to create a world similar to them. When Kizuna calls them out for erasing the world of Vatlantis, the only response Thanatos ever give is that its their "responsibility" to eradicate the "failed works" and using her powers to wipe out Zeltis within a flash. In spite of the best efforts from Kizuna and Aines, they're powerless against Thanatos as not even their best attacks are affecting her or her fellow Goddesses, which Thanatos reveals that the Core are also their creations. Thanatos also facing Kizuna who immediately attacks her but easily blocking his attack without breaking a sweat, nor does she feel anything from Kizuna's attack. 'Hokuto Arc' Necropolis Arc Odin Arc Thanatos Arc Skills and Abilities As the leader of the Deus Ex Machina, Thanatos possessed godly power different from even the other machine gods. She stated that only those who also have the power of a machine god are able to at least fight her. This was proven true when Reiri, Hayuru, Yurishia, Gravel, and Syliva were unable to do anything to her, even though they had done Harem Hybrid before arriving. The former machine gods were able to at least hold Thanatos back, despite not having the same level power they had before and were borrowing power from Nayuta. Thanatos is also proficient at using her personal weapon ''' * '''Keraunus- a laser sword that Thanatos uses and is capable of extreme damage and at one point, fatally wounding a powered up Kizuna. * Immense Speed: '''Thanatos showed to possess teleportation-like speed, able to avoid Reiri's charge at full speed without effort. Her speed allows her to face multiple opponents at once. * '''Entrance Creation: '''Thanatos can create Entrances for traveling between worlds. She even can create multiple at once and uses them as traps to catch her opponents. * '''World Law Control - She could create and control the laws of every world at will, making all attacks against her powerless or even backfire. * Expert Combatant: Despite not having any formal training, Thanatos is extremely lethal and formidable combatant, capable with a combination of her physical abilities along with her godly powers to overcome any opponent. She was able effortlessly defeated Reiri, Gravel, Hayuru, Yurishia, Sylvia, and Hyakurath with her Keraunus and her law control skill. She was also able to easily overpower weaken Hokuto. Trivia * She's the only character to appear on a volume cover who had never done anything sexual with Kizuna. She is also the only member of the Deus Ex Machina who has never been affected by Kizuna's Reincarnation abilities. This is likely because of the fact that Thanatos was always a god, therefore, couldn't be affected. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Dimension